Voices in My Head
by Joley123
Summary: At night, Chris hears the same thing in his head over and over; Kurt, confronting him on his feelings towards Cory. But can Chris confess his feelings or will his alter ego become his nightmare?


Chris tossed and turned repeatedly, it was yet another sleepless night. He was torturing himself, but there was nothing he could do about it. He tried to block it out but there was no use, the voices had grown too powerful.

"_I couldn't have him…"_

Chris shifted to his left side and groaned.

"…_but you can…"_

He rolled onto his right side.

"_It's your turn now…"_

He gave up and lay flat on his back. No matter what he did, the voice constantly haunted him.

'_It was only a bad dream. Snap out of it, Colfer; you're losing it,' _he told himself, trying desperately to fall asleep but to no avail. Defeated, he groaned and buried his face in his pillow.

This was _not_ happening.

Walking to set the next morning, it was clear that Chris was painfully sleep deprived. The dark circles under his eyes stood out on his pale face. The normal rosy tint on his cheeks were nowhere in sight. He walked with a lithe limp, dragging his weak body that seemed to contain an extra hundred pounds in him.

"Baby daddy, what's been keeping you up? You look like you haven't slept in days," Ashley questioned, giving Chris his usual coffee.  
>"I haven't," he replied groggily, moving his lips to the mug as he sat in his chair between her and Naya.<p>

"C'mon Chrissie, tell Auntie 'Tana what's on your mind," Chris couldn't help but let out a slight chuckle when Naya referred to herself in character.

"You guys are gonna think I'm crazy, but every night for the past week, _Kurt_ comes to me in my dreams and tries to…tell someone how I feel…or something…" he wasn't really sure how to word his dilemma; he hasn't exactly out and admitted the feelings he'd been harbouring.

"Chrissie loves Cooooory," Naya sang out, earning a sharp elbow to the ribs in response.  
>"Is it that obvious?" Chris asked, his expression a mix of fear and disbelief.<p>

Ashley pursed her lips and cracked her knuckles as if she was preparing to give someone a smackdown.

"Honey, it's safe to say that the only person that doesn't know is the aforementioned Canadian giant,"

Chris groaned and threw his head back, staring up at the ceiling. Both of the girls offered comforting pats on the shoulder until he sat upright again.

"So what do I do?" he questioned.

"Tell him," the two girls said simultaneously.

"Tell who what?" a familiar voice asked from behind Chris. Chris tilted his head back to look up at Cory.

One thing that Chris was skilled at was making up excuses on the spot; in fact, he had the makings of a fantastic improve actor with those skills.

"Tell Darren to stop borrowing my clothes," he responded without missing a beat. The clothes borrowing happened to be a legitimate issue at that. Cory seemed to believe him, then looked over his shoulder and saw that Darren was about twenty feet away.

"HEY DAR—"

Cory started to yell but Chris clapped a hand over his mouth.

"Cory, I'll take care of – don't bite me! – I'll take care of it," he waited a few precautionary seconds and removed his hand from Cory's mouth.

Chris looked down at his hand and cringed. "Gee, thanks for coating my hand in your slobber," he mumbled and wiped his hand off on the back of Cory's shirt, and taking advantage of the opportunity to feel his well-toned back.

"You're welcome!" Cory replied cheerfully, to which Chris responded by playfully swatting him on the back of the head.

"Don't pretend you didn't like it, Colfer," Naya teased. Chris glared at her and she threw her hands up in mock surrender.

"Cory, we need to go re-shoot the library scene," Lea came over to the group and tugged on Cory's arm. Chris sighed internally, it was one of the last scenes of season two and, of course, it had a Finn and Rachel kiss.

Cory nodded and stood up, then turned to the others.

"I'll catch up with you guys later," he said and left with Lea.

Chris slumped back down in his chair, feeling a mix of embarrassment and defeat. Ashley offered her sympathy by gently rubbing his shoulder.

"You know I'm going to be stuck like this forever. I'm gonna have to watch him make out with Lea or whichever pretty little model he happens to be nailing lately," Chris suddenly looked both crestfallen and enraged,

"And every night I'm going to hear the same damn voice in my head telling me that I have a chance with him and that Kurt losing Finn only means—"

"Um…Chris…" Ashley tried to interrupt him but Chris was on a rant.

"—Only means that it's my turn to be with Cory, whom I've been cursed with falling head over freaking heels for since day one—"

"Chris…" Naya tried to stop him.

"So now I'm stuck wallowing in misery and self pity because there's nothing I can do about the fact that yes, I am in love with Cory Monteith!"

"CHRIS!" Both girls yelled.

"WHAT?" Chris yelled back, his voice, however, was raw from his lengthy speech.

There was a split second of silence before Chris heard someone clear his throat. He whirled around to see Cory standing behind him, looking like he'd just witnessed a murder.

"Shit."


End file.
